In This Moment
by behind.her.glasses
Summary: After the war, here I stand. NaruxSaku [poetry]


**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto, but a girl can dream.**

In This Moment

_Did you really think that none of this could happen? That what I tell you now would give you permission to have the audacity to actually let you use this as blackmail. Or to be given, just for the sake of ignoring what we once had. You were always the one I had feelings for. No matter how naive, they were true. True as a musician's tone as they sing their best hits live to an audience. Out of breath and emotional. And that's how you left me that day._

_I could never forget you anyways. Whatever we had. There was a moment during the war and you can't deny it either. You felt so strongly attached as a kunoichi could ever feel towards her shinobi husband. I wasn't denying, nor am I now._

_I remember how your rosy locks would dance with the destruction of my justu. How something so dangerous could be so delicate looking is the right perspective. And how the emeralds placed in your genetic pools took on a wise and strong look, it lifted me up in those times of fear. How you spent your chakra focused on me, and only me; but your heart you poured out without limit. And I remember how your battle scars, no matter how many; could make you look even more fragile. Yet you stood tall and strong. I was always proud of that. I was proud of you._

"Naruto!" Your eyes dared to tear, but I reached out to touch your cheek. I wasn't going to die on you. I was never going to fail you. That was my ninja way. I would never back down, never fail; as long as I had you in my life.

_But that's different now isn't it._

_A little while ago, before the mass destruction, the former kage had given her shinobis a day off to enjoy the time left they had with their families. You spent that day with me even though your folks made their own family plans. You spent the whole day training with me simply because we were both fighting for something. We both were fighting to stay alive once the war was over. But, you couldn't keep your promise. neh Sakura-chan._

_I remember that day. It was the morning we had fought and won the war. Day broke over the Konoha mountains and spewed out it's radiant light just as your smile shone through the night. You wasted your chakra on a tank that would automatically fix itself. You knew that anyway, and kept going to speed up the process. You knew I was important to everyone, but you didn't realize just how important you were to me._

_I remember taking you by the hand, abruptly stopping your flow of gentle medical chakra and led you away from the front lines. Everyone was stressed and puzzled. On high alert of when Madara would take advantage of the sleepless shinobi. But you, you and me; we needed something. I remember giving you the necklace the old hag gave me. _

"Naruto, you really shouldn't have," you said as I placed the jewelry around your neck and fastened it under your chunin vest.

"Sakura-chan," I started. I was so nervous that I took your hands in mine and immediately started to turn red with embarrassment.

You were confused and trembling, and I finally took a deep breath and started.

"I don't want to lose you. I really don't want to. Earlier when we trained, all I could think about was you. I was doing this for you. I was doing this so one day we could have a future together, I remember that feeling I had while my hand was just a little to tight. Soon my nails dug in too deep and I felt pain. Pain that reminded me of all the hardships we had gone through. Pain of seeing you cry when the bastard left those years ago. It was all just to remind me, just how painful love can really be.

I remember times when my kunai would break under intense pressure, just to prove to me that love that a little more work than I planned.

I remember never truly finishing training just simply because love. True love, never really has an ending. And I remember how we ate dinner after training. How we went straight to your place with your family's cooking, reminding me that the love I have for you was perfect. How easy and simple it can be and just how beautiful it was when it was real. When it was just you and me. With all our scars and imperfections out in the open. Just as how it was meant to be. If I have just one more goal in mind, it'd be to wake up after all this is over with you by my side and brush the hair out of your eyes and tell you every morning; good morning beautiful."

"Naruto... are you saying?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan, I do love you. And I intend on making you mine once this is all over."

It took you a while to respond back but you smiled and eventually we melted into one being with that one kiss. It was simple yet so loving. I poured in all that I was into that kiss.

_But in the end, I couldn't save you._

_So this is where we part as I pray upon your name. The sweetest and most intelligent of kunoichis. The second female Sannin the world has ever seen. A bud that blossomed to last the darkest of winters and the warmest of summers. Sakura, my dearest cherry blossom. I can only hope to join you in Heaven where you are right now. I love you._

My fingers slipped from the memorial. Just beside her name was Hatake Kakashi. Sensei had died reaching out to Obito in the duo dimension sharingan. I heard him whisper Rin's name as he took his dying breath. While Sakura, her death was the only reason why I lived this past the war. It was in her loving nature that in the last moment where her chakra was completely exhausted. In the final fight and having team 7 reunited. Sasuke was down and you were healing him on the side lines. You saw the battle from a different perspective and there you were. Between me and Madara's clone. You took the stab to one of your vital organs. Breathing with just the one lung. I was scared but you gave your remaining chakra to heal the wounds that the Kyuubi was too slow to act upon. Your chakra smooth and gentle. I could never forget it. Your touch and how you whispered my name at the of your life.

_"Naruto, be... strong..."_

_"Sakura-chan! No! Please! Do-Don't leave me, please! Please." The tears already clouding up my judgment and sight, You pulled me towards you and I felt your chakra seep into my heart and that's when I heard it._

_"Aishiteru... Naruto."_


End file.
